Broken
by cutelilmixeddoll0869
Summary: Blair Andrews, thought she had it all. she was married to the biggest drugdealer in all of New York, and her family was extremely rich, until she found out a secret from her husbands past which forces her to return home to Hawthorne Hall, and find out wha
1. Chapter 1

1

Blair Andrews sat in the back of the dimly-lit night-club, known to all as The GM-Spot. She was a small woman for her age. She was mixed, black and white, with skin the color of butter-toffees, and eyes the color of amethysts in the dark, and the color of the sky in the daylight. And loosely curled hair the color of honey. She was sitting in the VIP section, with her best friends, Chris, Jenna, Shina, Tia, Clover, Lavender, E'li, and Hiba. They were all drinking Cosmopolitan's except Jenna, Tia, and Lavender. They were pregnant.

Blair, was as always the center of attention, in any conversation, just as she had been for the past 20 ½ years. She had grown up, as the princess. Her father was an extremely wealthy business man, and her mother was a society queen. She was a Whitefern, and even though her name had been changed for her husbands' sake, she was still a Whitefern at heart. Beautiful, intelligent, wealthy, and status happy, she was every girl and now womans' dream. She had been the princess of Whitfern Hall, and still used it for her status sake, every once in a while.

" Girl, this is the bomb! Thanks for getting us in for free!" Clover said to Blair gratefully as she looked around the club trying to find a fine man to dance with, or better yet, to go home with.

"I know girl, this is the bomb! Damn Blair, how the hell did you get a man like Money, cause he is the shit?" Shina said before taking a sip of her Cosmopolitan.

Blair, looked away, she didn't want to answer that question, because it hurt too much to think about it. It all happened 2 years ago, she was so happy then. A tear came to her eye, and she blinked rapidly, and looked up at the stairs toward "The Cut Room" where her husband, Money, was walking up. He was going to make sure that every ounce of his powder was accounted for. As he got to the top stair he felt some one staring at him, so he turned around, and sure enough there she was, his beautiful wife staring at him. He gave her his most charming smile. The smile the made all the bitches, virgins, and hoes, melt right out of their panties. Blair, paused to stare at him, before nodding her head and turning her attention back to her friends. Money, shook his head at himself, and entered the cut-room. Money, was every woman's dream. He was black, fine, and strong with a reputation to back it up. Money was the exact opposite of his wealthy wife. He worked hard to maintain his status, and would kill to have it. You se, while Money was being taught the skillful art of hustling and pimpin' hoes from his father, Blair had been almost 200 miles away, being taught how to have the perfect posture, and how to be the perfect wife. They were complete opposites, yet madly in love, leading to the theory that opposites do attract.

Why hadn't Blair smiled back at her fine husband? It wasn't that she didn't love him, oh no, she loved him, a lot! It wasn't that she just didn't feel like smiling back or waving. It was something else. It was something that she had seen earlier that day.

She had been coming in to the club from work, and as she sat at the bar talking to Dutch, Money's right hand man, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, almost as if she wanted to throw up, and she felt light-headed. So she had excused herself, and made her way to the bathroom. After throwing cold water on her face, and staring at herself in the mirror for 5 minutes, she decided that she was fine, so she walked out. The minute she walked out, she jumped back in fright. There, lying on the ground was a man. He was all bloody, and badly beaten, and his arm was hanging from his body at a weird angle. She looked around and saw that nobody was around, except the door to "The Dungeon" was open. Since, she had been married to Money, she had never been in "The Dungeon" she looked down at the man again. "Oh my god." Was the first words that came out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" the man looked at her. And she didn't know what it was, but there was something in the man's eyes that made her want to scream, and run away, but she couldn't. "Money" the man had said in a raspy voice. "Money?" she asked the man. She was scared shitless, and she didn't know what to do. "Money" the man said but he was cut off by, Money speaking.

"Blair. What the fuck are you doing?" Money asked looking down at her like she had lost her mind.

Blair, stood up quickly, her eyes teary, "Money, this man is hurt, you have to take him to a hospital."

Money looked at her now like he was going to slap her face. "Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?"

Blair looked at the man lying on the ground again, and gave him a look that said 'Tough Luck' the man began to sob uncontrollably then, and Money kicked him hard in the ribs. Which made Blair scream.

"Shut, the fuck up with that cryin' shit nigga. If you would a had my money you wouldn't be in this situation," he looked up at Blair, his eyes softening with compassion, "Blair go get Pluto." Blair began to sob uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"Please," she begged. "Please."

"Aiight, then go on. I'll go get him myself." Money said, as he walked away, Blair going the opposite, into the bathroom, as the contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet.

And now she sat in the VIP section, staring at her wedding ring as she twirled it on her finger.

The minute Money walked into "The Cut Room" he was bombarded with hoes up to his hair-line.

"Hay Money." They all said together, and he smiled separately at each and every one of them. "When, are you going to give us some lovin'?" They all asked.

"Sorry, ladies, but I'm strictly virgins." He said and smiled at them all.

They all laughed and went ahead with their business.

Blair, sat in the middle of all of her friends, as they all talked about Money, like he was a saint or something. 'Hardly!' she wanted to scream. 'Ya'll don't know shit about him, for one he isn't the nicest husband!' She wanted to cry. She was so fed up, with Money. With all of his bullshit, the other women, the coming home late every night, the childless years. Everything was making her mad, she just wanted them all to shut up, and leave her alone. She wanted to be able to go to a club, and when a bartender came by to get her order, she wanted to be able to say she couldn't drink because she was pregnant. Or when she went into a club she wanted to be known as "Blair Andrews", not "Money's Wifey" she wasn't a possession.

'I'm not a god- damned possession!' she thought to herself, as she got up, and made her way to the dance-floor.

"Where is she going?" Hiba, asked Shina.

"I don't know!" Shina said, and took another sip of her Cosmopolitan.

Blair, stood in the middle of the dancefloor, and began to shake her hips, and grind on a guy behind her. She knew she would get in trouble, but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted to prove a point 'That she was not a possession! She could do anything she god- damned pleased. She was a grown ass woman, who had rights. And as far as she was concerned Money wasn't very faithful, besides she was just dancing. It wasn't like she was sticking her tongue down the guys throat.' So, she continued moving her body against the guy behind her, and she could feel his hard-on. But she didn't say anything she just kept right on dancing. She let the music take her away.

"Oh my god!" Jenna said in a shocked voice.

"Oh my god!" Hiba said in the same shocked voice as she looked down at Blair.

"What the hell, does she think she's doing!" Tia said in a scared voice.

"You know, her fuckin' around like this is gonna get us all killed, up in this bitch, man fuck!" Shina said, and slouched in her chair, and pouted.

"Somebody go get that crazy bitch, before Money comes out of the Cut- Room, and we all get killed!" Clover said, pointing up to The Cut Room. But it was too late.

There, in the tinted window of the Cut Room, stood Money glaring down at his wife, who was dancing like a stripper. His main money- maker, a stripper named Juicy, smiled to herself after seeing Blair on the dance floor and walked over to Money.

"So, how's your virgin doin' grindin' her ass on that dude, down there?" Juicy asked sarcastically.

Money, turned to her slowly, as he grunted out a "Fine!" and walked past her towards the door to the Cut Room.

All Blair remembered was she was dancing with the guy, when she felt her arm being pulled, as if the person who was pulling her was trying to rip her arm off. She opened her eyes, and there was Money standing in front of her, and that's when she noticed that the music was off, and everybody was staring at her. Pluto, Money's body-guard was holding her arm, and Pizzazz, the other body- guard, was holding the guy she was dancing with's arm.

"What the fuck is all of this about?" Money asked glaring at Blair, and giving the guy a stare that would have committed bloody murder, but it was just a stare. The guy's hard-on was visible, and Money looked at it, then look at the guy's face again.

"Are you serious! Pizzazz, give me you're gun." Money said in a furious tone.

"Please, man I'm sorry." The guy, was pleading, on the verge of tears.

"Please, what? Yo' bitch ass should have asked before you decided to dry- fuck my muhfuckin' wife, don't cha think?" Money asked as he took the gun from Pizzazz.

He looked at the guy, then smiled a cold smile. "You know what, take this nigga down to The Dungeon. And you," he said turning to his wife, " Go to my office and wait for me to get there." And with that Pluto let go of Blair's arm, as Money turned toward The Dungeon, and he followed. When they left, the music came back on, and every body went back to dancing, as if nothing had happened.

Blair, bit her lower lip, and glanced back at her friends, who were all shaking their heads at her, turned on her heel, and walked towards Money's office.

"What the hell where you thinkin'," Money shouted at Blair, his face was red with anger. "You made me look like a fool!"

"What the hell are you screaming for Robert! Don't you dare raise your voice at me! It was just dancing! Calm down!" Blair screamed back she was on the verge of tears, she was so mad.

"Dancing! Dancing! You call that triflin' shit dancin'! If you want to dance like that, you should have let me know before I married ya ass, so you could have had a pole, and yo' ass could have been makin' me some god-damned money, instead of spendin' it!" Money roared in his strong deep voice.

But that was enough, for Blair. She couldn't take it anymore, she had had enough. She sprinted out of that overstuffed Italian leather chair and across the room, so fast it would make your head spin, and the next thing you know it happened. She slapped him so hard and so fast that he sat there and wondered if it was a dream or not. Now, she was crying, hard, and fumbling to take off her wedding ring.

"You wanna scream and call me a whore go ahead, but I'm the whore who is going to have your child. Here's your ring." Blair sobbed, and she couldn't even throw it at him, she just set it down on the plush carpet, and walked out, walked over to her Mercedes Benz, got in and drove home.

Money, just stood in his office and just stared at the 3-carat diamond ring on his brand-new carpet. He slowly knelt down, picked it up, and put it in his pocket. His mind was going a mile a minute, with what Blair, had just said to him. 'You can call me a whore all you want, but I'm the whore whose going to have your child.' What the hell had she been talking about, having kids. He didn't want no god- damned kids. He wanted to live his life, not be tied down with kids. Did this mean that she was pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant, he made sure to pull out everytime. So then what the fuck is she talking about. Naw! She ain't pregnant, she's talkin' about the future.' He thought to himself and walked out of his office.

Blair, didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was going somewhere. As she slowed her car down to stop at a red-light she punched her steering wheel, with all her strength. "SHIT!" she screamed to nobody in particular, just herself. And that's when she began. She couldn't help it, she started sobbing right there, and she couldn't stop, she just wanted to go home, so she pushed on the gas, did a U-Turn, and headed home.

As, she came through the door to her house, she dropped her stuff, and ran to the phone which was ringing off the hook. Her house was dark and empty.

"Hello!" she said into the phone in a breathless tone.

"Girl, what happened?" her best-friend Paulette asked. "I already talked to Shina, she told me what happened, but I want to hear the story from your point of view. So, spill." Paulette said eagerly.

"Nothin' happened girl, damn. Me, and Robert just had an argument is all." Blair lied.

"Mmmmhmmmm…. That's not what I heard." Paulette said trying to get her to talk more.

"Well, I wasn't feeling all that great, I just was trying to prove something is al, and then the next thing I know I'm getting yanked by my arm, and Money's all screaming at me, just because he claims I made him look like a fool, which I really don't get, because the way I see it, it was just dancing, and he's acting like I screwed the guy!" Blair complained in a whiny be-on-my-side-'cause-I'm-right-voice.

"Yeah, I hear you girl, men are a trip. But you see the problem is, you dancing with another dude, makes it seem like, Money, can't hold his shit together, so you had to find somebody else, and I think that's what his problem was." Paulette said pointedly

"Yeah, but he didn't have to do all that, I mean he made me look like an ass in front of everybody in that fucking club, and I didn't appreciate that!" Blair said defensively.

"Okay, I agree he did act a little extreme, but come on girl, you would have done the same thing right? So, what did he say?"

"Oh my god," Blair said, as she began to sob, "Girl, the look on his face, like he absolutely hated me, and then I slapped him, oh my god girl, it was horrible. And the look on his face when I told him, that I might be pregnant, it was just horrible."

"Damn, girl, I'm sorry. But you know how Money gets and shit, how he gets all cold and shit, and wants to make you feel like you ain't worth shit. So, your thinkin' you're pregnant huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why do you think that?" Paulette asked in a scared tone, she knew how Money was but she also knew how he could get when somebody got pregnant, he wasn't the type who was into the whole broads and babies thing.

"I'm late." Blair said miserably.

"Well, have you told anybody yet?"

"No, just you, and I hinted at it to Robert."

"Well, are you going to tell him or am I going to have too?"

"No, I'll talk to him."

"So, back to the whole, dancing with another guy thing, when was the last time you and Money got down?"

"Like, two months ago, why?" Blair asked.

"Well, damn I hate to be the one to tell you this," Paulette said, hating the entire fact that she was about to ruin her best-friend completely, but she had to do it.

"What?" Blair asked in a curious tone.

"You know about Tasia right?" Paulette said.

"No. Whose that?"

"Girl, Money's already got kids." Paulette said.

After hearing this, Blair's heart stopped.

"W-What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry B." Paulette said, and sighed.

"Can I call you back." Blair said in a confused tone, she was furious. She didn't know what to do, she just hung up the phone, and walked to her room, like a zombie.

'No, no, no, no. this can't be happening to me!' she screamed to herself. She walked into the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror. She wanted to scream to cry to seriously hurt somebody. But all she could do was pray, and run her bath-water, as she let her hair down, and got in her warm bath.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Blair sat in her bed, and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Money to come home, after about 2:00, she gave up, and decided to call Paulette back. She rolled over on her side, and picked up the phone off of the receiver, and dialed in Paulette's number.

"Hello," Paulette, said in a tired voice.

"Hay girl, I'm sorry I woke you up." Blair apologized.

"Blair, I'm so sorry. Really I am. Are you okay?" Paulette asked with deep concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," Blair lied in her soft melodic voice. "Want to come over? I just got a whole thing of ice cream, I need to talk to somebody." She pleaded.

Paulette looked down at her wedding ring, and agreed.

As, Blair hung up the phone, she wondered where Money could possibly be at this time of night.

Money, sat on the edge of the queen sized bed, where his first love was peacefully sleeping. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he loved her, and he learned to love his wife too, but he just couldn't choose. But if he really had too, he would choose her, because she had his kids, whom he loved to death. Money glanced at the clock, as he thought to himself, 'Damn, I need to get home, Blair's probably sitting up waiting for me. Aww, fuck it, I'm staying here tonight, I hardly ever get to see my kids.' And with that, he yawned, laid back down next to his original wifey, wrapped his arm around her, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Blair ran to her front door, as soon as her doorbell rang.

"Ooooooh, girl you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Paulette said, taking off her shoes and coat, and letting them fall to the ground at her feet.

"I'm fine Paulette, really." Blair lied as she began walking to the kitchen.

"So what's up girl? What's going on?" Paulette asked as she followed her friend.

"Nothing, I'm just, I don't know. I'm scared." Blair said, as she bit her lower lip.

"Of what? Of Money leaving you for Tasia?" Paulette said as she opened the freezer and took out the brand new container of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

"That too, but no. There's something else I just can't get off my mind."

"What?" Paulette asked as she got a spoon out of one of the drawers.

"It's my mother, I don't know, she told me something when I was little girl, I don't know, it's silly." Blair said as she shook the suggestion from her mind.

"What is it girl, do you not remember, or do you just not want to tell me? 'Cause if you don't want to tell me, I'll just call your mom, and ask her myself." Paulette said before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"My mom's dead." Blair said in a flat tone.

Paulette almost choked on her ice cream. "Oh, I'm sorry Blair."

"I hate her, I don't want to talk about it." Blair said painfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But what did she tell you?"

"I don't know, it's weird, I always wondered what she meant by what she had said, and now I get it."

"Well, what did she say?"

"I remember being really young, maybe 4 or 5, but none the less, I was young, and I remember playing the piano, as my mother sat beside me on the bench, and told me what to play."

"Damn, you really were high-class society huh? You were just playing the piano at age four, and shit." Paulette said trying to crack a joke, and make her friend laugh. But all she got was a sharp look from Blair.

"No, she said to me," Blair said and chuckled, "I still remember it like it was yesterday, I was playing the piano, and aunt Lucietta was sitting on the purple chaise lounge, listening. But anyway, I remember my mother's exact words, her same sweet voice, 'Oh Blair, my darling. You play just beautifully. Just like I did, and still do. I could have gone on, to become a famous piano player, but your father didn't want me too, so, I said goodbye to the one thing I held dearest to me, and said hello, to motherhood' I don't know Paulette, there was just something in her eyes that suggested that she was lonely, like she was yearning for something that I couldn't give." Blair said in a frustrated tone, as she shrugged her shoulders, and reached in the same cabinet for a spoon.

"So, what does this have to do with what's going on right now?" Paulette asked, her eyes big. She loved it when Blair told her stories of when she was little.

"It," Blair said in an annoyed tone, "Has something to do with this situation, because do you get what she was trying to tell me, never give up something you hold dear for a man, too bad I couldn't say the same for her. Well, anyways after she said that, it was like she was warning me, she said, don't always listen to what your father says, because sometimes, he can bring more heartbreak and pain, then happiness, do you hear me Blair? Promise me, that you'll never let him take over your life the way that he has mine?' and she stared at me Paulette, the look in her eyes was heartbreaking, she looked so fragile, and thin, and then she looked afraid, I think she wanted to tell me that, you know warn me before she grew sick. I don't know and then my aunt Lucietta, said something, she said, 'Be serious Vanity, if your daughter, were to marry a man that didn't control her life, then pigs would be able to fly, and money would grow on trees, besides, Shawn is who she is going to marry.' I don't know what happened, like they set me up with Money before I was born Paulette. Well, anyways, I don't know, I think she was warning me." Blair said as she looked at her now clean spoon.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess they did set you up, with Shawn. But I don't know about the whole 'Don't let your father control you the way that he controls me.' I mean, what did she mean by that? I thought your parents were happy. So are you saying that your father controlled your mother?" Paulette asked, in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, he did." Blair said in a sad ashamed voice as she looked away.

"So, then why do you hate your mother? She was the one who was trying to protect you, your father was the one who was trying to control you? So, do you hate them both, or what?" Paulette asked, she was confused now.

"Of course, my father controlled my mother, he was horrible to her. I remember this one time she was about 8 months pregnant with my sister, Airrainia, he made her scrub the whole house, instead of resting like the doctor, had recommended. Well, I don't know so much if my father was trying to control me, I think it was more like love, you know the suffocating power of parental love." Blair said as she looked at her now bare ring finger.

"So, your father loved you so much that he wanted to control you? I'm sorry but that to me is not love, that is what you would call, possessive." Paulette said taking another bite of her ice cream.

"No, it was nothing like that, Paulette, I don't know he looked at me funny, all the time, that's why I hate my mother. I don't know my mother used to say that the minute I was born she became jealous because it always seemed that my father loved me more than he loved her. I don't know it was weird." Blair said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So," Paulette said trying to get off the subject, the thought of somebody loving someone that much, made her shudder. "Where's Money at?" she asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know." Blair said in a sad voice.

"I bet you, he's at Tasia's." Paulette, said as she gently patted her friends back in a reassuring way.

Blair looked up at her best friend, with eyes that pleaded for her to help her, but all Paulette could do, was smile, shudder, and look away out the window. She couldn't help Blair. She knew it, and Blair knew it, there was nothing that could be done.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was 10 o'clock in the morning, and Money's cell phone was vibrating off the hook. But the constant buzz buzz of the phone couldn't wake him out of his soundless sleep. Tasis woke up, after hearing it go off for the fifth time, and she reached across Money, and took it off of the night-stand table.

"Hello!" Tasia, said in an irritated voice.

Blair was taken aback for a moment then replied, "I would like to speak with Shawn, please." Blair said in a cold tone.

"Who is this?" Tasia, asked and was about to cuss the girl out for her attitude when Money snatched the phone from her.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, knowing full and well that it was Blair.

"Money." Tasia, called to him in an annoyed voice, and then added just to make sure that Blair heard, "Tearny has a ballet recital today, so get dressed."

"Would you shut the fuck up woman!" Money screamed at Tasia, then got back on the phone. "Hello?"

"So, is that her?" Blair asked, trying to sound as non-chalant as possible, even though she felt like crying, calling him a bastard, and slamming the phone down in his ear.

"Is who, who?" Money asked sitting up in bed.

"You, know the supposed ex-girlfriend who has your children. Ring a bell!" Blair screamed into the phone, she was more mad then hurt now.

"Hold on, calm the fuck down, Blair!" Money said as he got up off the bed, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Calm down! Calm down! You want me to calm down? You fucking spazzed on me last night cause I danced with a guy. You want me to calm down when I find out that you have kids with another woman, and then on top of that, you slept over her house last night, instead of coming home. And you're going to go to your daughters ballet recital instead of going with me to the Obstetrician to get a pregnancy test, done. So you mean to tell me, that, that is what you did and what you are going to do, and you want me to calm down! Well, fuck you, Shawn!" Blair screamed into the phone.

"Hold up, you think you're pregnant?' Money asked in a disbelieving voice, which stabbed Blair in her heart so bad, that she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"What!" she asked choking on her tears.

"Fuck!" Money said, more to himself than to her. "How the hell do you go and get pregnant! Is it mine?" Money asked, he was absolutely furious that she had allowed herself to become pregnant, without his permission.

"How dare you!" Blair said in a cold tone.

"Whatever Blair, I just woke up, and you are trying to run all of that bullshit up in my ear, I'm not trying to hear that shit, right now. Now, I'm gonna get dressed, and I'll be home, and around 4. Bye." And with that, money hung up the phone.

Blair just cradled the receiver, and looked over at Paulette.

"Ooooh, girl what did he say?" Paulette asked, taking the phone out of Blair's hand and placing it on the base.

"Nothing, Paulette……… he didn't say anything." Blair said sadly, and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Blair, your appointment is in an hour, I would go with you, but Craze, has been going crazy, you know how he gets when he hasn't gotten no pussy in a while. But uh, I'll catch you later, okay. I love you girl." Paulette said to Blair through the closed door.

Blair just sat at her window, staring out of it, when she got an idea. She leaped down from the window sill, and out the door, down the hall, and out the front door.

"Paulette!" Blair screamed after her friend who was already in her car. After hearing her name being called Paulette rolled her window down.

"Yeah?" Paulette asked.

"I need to go home, can you come with me?" Blair asked.

"Of course, I will go with you, Blair, but why?" Paulette asked.

"I need to see my mother." Blair said and walked back into her house to get dressed.

"But I thought she was dead." Paulette mumbled to herself, and continued, "Craze is gonna be pissed."


End file.
